PRESENTER
PRESENTER is the ending theme for the Dog Days first season anime, and the first ending theme of the overall series. It was performed by Yui Horie, whose CD single was released on May 25, 2011. Tracklist #PRESENTER (4:27) #Endless Star (3:59) #PRESENTER（off vocal ver.） #Endless Star（off vocal ver.） #「PRESENTER」MUSIC CLIP (DVD version only) Lyrics Rōmaji= zutto KIMI o matte’ta sekai e tobidashite annai suru yo yukue-fumei ni natta monogatari e tanjun na hodo yukusaki wasureru kotobatachi sagashi ni yukou tsukamaete hoshii nanika ga kakurete’ru nozonda no nara kitto asu mo kaerareru hazu ienakatta arigatou da to ka otoshita gomen ga samayotte iru mukae ni kita no mirai e no MERODII hibikeba sore wa KIMI no tame no uta todoketakute todoketakute kono sora miagete te o nobashite mo setsunai kedo egao de irareru you ni nee koe ga kikoeta nara kokoro ni tomete omoidashite mite ne mokutekichi made ato mou sukoshi da kara makasete ite kokoro no naka no takarabako ni tegaki MESSEEJI iisobireta daisuki da yo to ka naite’ta sayonara kondo koso wa to mitsukete kita yo natsukashii kotoba ga hibiita sore wa KIMI no tame no uta tsutaetakute tsutaetakute koko kara sakebu yo yatto deaeta kiseki to sono kokoro o mitasu hitsuzen nee itsuka wakaru no ka na « shiawase » no yokan wa fushigi de dokoka « tsurasa » ni nite’ru kara ato ippo de chikazukisou sotto senaka oshite ima wa tarinai MONO de mo kanarazu kono te de tsukameru no nee sore o sagasu to shita nara hitori dake de (KIMI ga kureta) dekakeru tsumori da yo dakedo (toki o) onegai (hayame) matte’te kureru yo ne kitto (unmei) afureru shiawase o sou (yubi de) KIMI ni (nazoru) todokete ageru yo yakusoku shiyou (hanarerarenai) mata au sono hi made |-| English=Plunge into the world that has been waiting for you all this time. I'll show you around, into a fairy tale that has become missing. Your words will simply forget where they're supposed to go. Something hidden wants us to find it, so let's go look. As long as you've wished for it, even the future can be changed. The "Thank you" that I couldn't say, or the "Sorry" that I dropped, they are still lingering. Now I've come to pick them up. When you hear a melody resounding into the future, that's a song dedicated to you. I want you to receive it, I want you to receive it, so looking up into the sky, I reach out my hands, and although I feel pained, I wish you could always smile. Please, when you've heard my voice, retain it in your heart, and try to recall. We're not too far from our destination now, so just leave it to me. In the treasure chest inside my heart, there are some handwritten messages. The "I like you" that I didn't have a chance to say, or the "Goodbye, till the next time" that I drowned in my tears, now I've come to find them. Some nostalgic words are resounding, and they are a song dedicated to you. I want you to hear it, I want you to hear it, so I will be shouting. The miracle that we met each other, and that same inevitable event that satiated your heart, I wonder if you'll understand them someday. The feeling of an upcoming "happiness" is mysterious; it's a bit similar to "bitterness". I feel like I'm one step away from it, so please softly give me a push on my back. Although I don't have enough happiness right now, I can always catch more with my hand. Oh, and by saying that I will go search for it, I intend to go out into the world all by myself to find (what you once gave me). But please, you will wait for (the time) when I finally find it, right? (It must be fate,) so I will bring to you overflowing happiness (by tracing fate with my finger). Let's make a promise, (for I can't bear being separated from you,) we will meet again someday. |-| Kanji= ずっとキミを待ってた 世界へ飛び出して 案内するよ 行方不明になった物語へ 単純なほど 行き先忘れる言葉たち 探しに行こう 捕まえて欲しい何かが隠れてる 望んだのなら きっと明日も変えられるはず 言えなかったありがとうだとか 落としたごめんが彷徨っている 迎えに来たの 未来へのメロディー響けば それはキミのための歌 届けたくて 届けたくて この空見上げて 手を伸ばしても切ないけど 笑顔でいられるように ねえ 声が聞こえたなら心に留めて 思い出してみてね 目的地まで あともう少しだから任せていて 心の中の宝箱に 手書きメッセージ 言いそびれた大好きだよとか 泣いてたさよなら 今度こそはと 見つけて来たよ 懐かしい言葉が響いた それはキミのための歌 伝えたくて 伝えたくて ここから叫ぶよ やっと出逢えた奇跡と その心を満たす必然 ねえ いつか解かるのかな 『幸せ』の予感は不思議で どこか『辛さ』に似てるから あと一歩で近付きそう そっと背中押して 今は足りないモノでも 必ずこの手で掴めるの ねえ それを探すとしたなら 一人だけで(キミがくれた)出かけるつもりだよ だけど(時を)お願い(早め) 待っててくれるよね きっと(運命)溢れる幸せを そう(指で)キミに(なぞる)届けてあげるよ 約束しよう(離れられない)また逢うその日まで Category:Music Category:Ending Themes